


AI

by sunsetsunrise18



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetsunrise18/pseuds/sunsetsunrise18
Summary: 羿宥未尽/OOCBE预警人类×AI





	AI

**Author's Note:**

> 羿宥未尽/OOC  
> BE预警  
> 人类×AI

《AI》

科技发展得真快呀。

陈宥维用手触摸着寄到家里的人形AI惊叹。眼前的AI外表特征是男性，长相俊俏，身形挺拔。

现在的时代已经无人去关注恋情双方的性别。你爱男爱女都无所谓，哪怕你眷恋海洋，或热爱春风，甚至藏匿于某一个山顶回归原始人生活，都不会再被世人当做焦点话题探讨。

爱的范围无限扩大，同时一切条件被无限缩小。而选择对象的多元化慢慢导致当今人与人之间更难产生爱情。

陈宥维就很难。

他有病，独一无二的，至少他从未见过跟他有同样病症的人。他不能与喜欢的人说话。是的，不是不敢，是不能。心理上的缺陷，他连一丝声音都发不出。

甚至不用严苛得必须达到喜欢的程度，只需要一点点好感，就可以让他哑口无言。

于是他一次次心动，在恰到好处的氛围里，对方等着听他说出那些令人心跳加快的话，可他却只能一次次沉默。

他抬头望璀璨星光，浩瀚宇宙里，他是渺小的一点，他低头看脚下土地，漫漫人生路，他是无穷大的存在。

我要这样孤独终老了，陈宥维痛苦地想。现在没人想要跟哑巴过一辈子，帅哑巴也不行。

可陈宥维本能拒绝孤独。他的原生家庭已经给予了他足够多的孤独，没有提前过问他的意见，从他出生的那一刻起就迫不及待地全塞给了他。

那两个性格火爆的工程师一见钟情迅速热恋，生下了他，接着是无止尽的争吵。讽刺的是，他们美名其曰要尽到父母的责任，一直等到他上小学才去民政局离婚。

所以他幼年的记忆里只有摔盘子、摔杯子、辱骂、还有电视机发出的声音。

他坐在电视机前，房间被无形地分割成两个世界，他在自己的世界里吃雪糕看动画片，父母在另一个世界里互相用手指着对方。

后来他被寄养在亲戚家，老师家，总之就是别人家。他自己从来没有家。

他前半生被孤独缠绕，下半生决不肯再过这样的生活。

陈宥维看着AI胸前的号码牌，将它小声念出来，“编号0714。”

即使被制作得再像人类，这串编码仍然无情地揭示他只是个AI的事实。

陈宥维对着说明书研究半天，费了好大的功夫启动了0714。

0714的声音很好听。不同于普通AI的机械，而是有着常人一样的温度。他对陈宥维说：“方便起见，请为我起一个名字。”

陈宥维犯了愁，他不会给人起名。一眼看到AI金黄的发色，于是姓有了，又想起前两天看的小说里主人公的名字，于是名字也有了。

“黄嘉新，以后我就喊你黄嘉新。”

陈宥维终于知道为什么这款AI卖得这么贵，贵到要花光他半生积蓄。编号0714长着一张模特的脸，干的全是保姆的活。煎炒烹炸样样精通，一个人能做一桌满汉全席；按衣服种类区分手洗机洗，洗衣液洗衣粉调到最佳比例；鱼缸每天都会换水，绿植也记得及时修剪。

晚上陈宥维搂着怀里的人，突然问道：“你能跟我做爱吗？”

黄嘉新立刻回答他，“可以。您想做TOP还是BOTTOM？做TOP我现在去做润滑，做BOTTOM我可以帮您润滑…”

陈宥维赶紧打断他，“不用不用，我就是问问，我还没…准备好。”

他又打量了一下对方的身高和身形，又添了一句，“我做TOP。”

黄嘉新没有情感。即使他被制作得像极了现代社会里任何一个走在大街上会被人拦下来要联系方式的帅哥，可他没有人类的情感。

他是一串被设定好的程序。

陈宥维意识到这一点是那个下雨天。早上他因为企划案做得不好，被上司喊进办公室一顿臭骂，并被警告不想干就滚蛋。中午点的外卖里不知被添加了什么特殊调料导致他过敏，胳膊上起了一圈又一圈红点。晚上回家的路上碰上下大雨，他没带伞只能用卫衣帽子蒙住头，却被飞驰而过的汽车溅了一身泥水。

回到家，黄嘉新已经做好了四菜一汤。

他不想吃，他什么都不想干。他只想洗个澡后一头栽进床铺里，祈祷在梦里可以不知不觉地死去。

杀了我吧，杀了我吧。陈宥维对着空气发呆。

黄嘉新用温柔的声音劝他，提醒他，通过他最近的体检报告来看，他身体状况并不好，不吃晚饭会造成低血压。

陈宥维说，我不想吃，没胃口吃不下你懂吗？接着把今天发生的事向黄嘉新重复了一遍。

黄嘉新又用温柔的声音回复他，您工作的这家公司的前景不好，辞职未尝不是一个好选择。外卖的制作环境没有保障，建议您减少食用频率。以后我会在下雨概率高的日子里提醒您带伞。

有古人说过人类的情感并不相通。更何况AI没有情感。

“你不是黄嘉新，你只是编号0714。”

陈宥维绝望地说。

人类是由什么构成的？陈宥维躺在床上思考这烂俗的问题。

他自问自答，人类是由60%的感性和40%的理性构成的。

黄嘉新是由什么构成的？

黄嘉新是由一串代码构成的。

他正躺在陈宥维旁边，闭着眼像睡着了。可AI不需要睡觉，他只是被设定进入了休眠模式。

他休眠，陈宥维失眠。

陈宥维最终还是选择吃饭。AI的话不会错，他心情不好也不能拿自己身体出气，结果只会是两败俱伤。况且花的是他的钱去买的菜，点的煤气耗的水，一口不吃太浪费。

他不该要求一个AI懂他。将编号0714彻底拆解，他能得到的只会是一串冰冷的公式。

陈宥维只要陪伴，只要一种虚假感受，来欺骗自己，他不孤独。

何为人类伟大之处？就是看得清楚自身蓬勃生长的欲望而果断选择抑制。

陈宥维过24岁生日，买了个大蛋糕。他在成年以前从未庆祝过自己的生日。他父母是不称职的父母。这年头做父母没有门槛，说生就生，生了之后却连他哪天出生都不记得。

他自己也是靠翻户口本才知道。

后来长大了却早已失去庆生的乐趣。一个人不必做花哨又肉麻的事。

过生日在他眼里是场华丽表演，需要跟他配合的观众。可他从来没有过观众。

现在他有了。编号0714，黄嘉新。

生日那天的晚饭依然是四菜一汤，中间摆着个大蛋糕。

黄嘉新看到陈宥维戴上生日帽后，作为AI反应迅速，立刻鼓着掌唱起了生日歌。

陈宥维很满意。这场迟来了二十几年的表演终于开始。

他点上蜡烛，许愿，又一口气将蜡烛吹灭。

在这一场戏里他幸福快乐，脸上洋溢着灿烂的笑容。

他身边是黄嘉新，不是编号0714。是笑着祝他生日快乐的黄嘉新。

没有前情回顾，他没有支离破碎的原生家庭，没有枯燥无味的学生时代，没有压抑痛苦的工作环境。

也没有下集预告，没有休眠模式，没有电池老化，没有机器故障。

他在那一刻只有幸福快乐。

编号0714某种意义上是陈宥维的自我救赎。

陈宥维分析自己，他是一个被社会抛弃的人。父母不需要他，同学不需要他，上司不需要他。他一直渴望却从未感受过的被需要感，编号0714给了他。

从前他爱睡觉。条件允许他可以睡几天几夜直到饿得受不了。为什么嗜睡？他认为睡眠是短暂性死亡。

陈宥维胆小，活是活不下去了，死又不太敢死。可一旦进入睡眠，那就如同暂时死去。他会做一个又一个的美梦，梦里他是马其顿战争里的勇猛战士，是英雄，是骑士；他是被众人敬仰的，作品要被放在博物馆里珍藏的大艺术家；他是拥有美满家庭能与爱人正常沟通的普通人。

无论是谁，总之不会是被众人遗忘的可怜的陈宥维。

现在他有了黄嘉新，他不必再用睡眠来逃避现实。黄嘉新需要他。

他需要陈宥维吃他做的饭，看他养的鱼，穿他洗的衣服。

他需要陈宥维给他充电。

一周一次，一般选在周日下午。陈宥维让他进入休眠模式，接着掀开他的上衣，在后腰处找到插口，连接插头。

没了他，黄嘉新连作为AI存在的意义都不会有，这点认知极大地鼓舞了陈宥维。

其实是苦中作乐。每次陈宥维看到黄嘉新后腰上的插口时，都会很难过。这像他小时候看电影，总有导演喜欢在片尾放NG花絮，于是他天真的幻想被打破，大脑里被硬塞进“一切都是假的”的信息。

后来他长大了，他明白，任何戏剧都有落幕的那一刻。

陈宥维又明知故犯。早在许久之前他告诉自己，不该强求AI懂他。

可他这天还是没忍住又向编号0714倒起了苦水。

他恨啊。怎么能不恨。谈起自己的一生，字字泣血。

黄嘉新的人生是一串代码，他的人生是一串乱码。

陈宥维问他，你能明白喜欢一个人却不能跟他讲话有多痛苦吗？

黄嘉新搜索自己的资料库，没有查到相关病例，于是摇摇头。

为了调节气氛，他说：“看来您不喜欢我。”

陈宥维冷笑两声，“我都已经这样了，要是再爱上AI，这辈子真是惨不忍睹。”

这话陈宥维不光是对编号0714说，也是对自己说。

如果编号0714不是AI，而是一个活生生的人，陈宥维真的会爱上他。

陈宥维警告自己，不可以活得这么没下限。

陈宥维又在思考烂俗问题。失眠了，只能靠胡思乱想来打发时间。如果编号0714不是0714，而是黄嘉新，是一个活生生的人，他会爱上他。

但他爱他什么呢？

是爱他模特脸保姆身，还是爱他没有人类的琐碎情结，爱他生不带来，死不带走，爱他无欲无求，一生只为了服务他人而存在。

太哲学了。这问题的难度堪比我是谁，我从哪里来，我要到哪里去。

残忍事实是黄嘉新从AI科研所来，最终要回到废旧产品修理厂去。

陈宥维迷惑了。到底是黄嘉新是他人生里的过客，还是他只是黄嘉新作为编号0714生命里的路人？

陈宥维对着编号0714的脸，小声地问，你会孤独吗。

黄嘉新后来回复了他。他不知从哪里看出来陈宥维很孤独，或许这事实早就十分明显，只是陈宥维自以为隐藏得很好。

黄嘉新说：“孤独并不可怕。孤独是你同自己交流的桥梁。”

陈宥维问他：“...设计你的人是哲学家吗？怎么一套一套的？”

可惜这套鸡汤理论在陈宥维这里行不通，他是凡人。哲学家科学家之类的精英人群享受孤独。可他需要社交，需要构建和谐的人际关系。

凡人需要亲情、爱情和友情。凡人需要久旱逢甘霖，金榜题名时，洞房花烛夜，他乡遇故知。

黄嘉新又说：“您并不孤独，您还有我。”

AI说的话不会有错。陈宥维最终还是选择辞职。

他抱着一箱工作用品回了家，一边走一边想，又要重新找工作了，这回得让黄嘉新给他写简历。黄嘉新被设定的智商比他高得多，这点常常让陈宥维感到羞愧。

陈宥维空闲时间突然多了起来，他用来跟黄嘉新畅谈。

即使他知道黄嘉新所有回应他的话语都是被提前设定好的，他还是要跟他聊。

陈宥维沉寂太久了，有太多话憋在心里从未说出口过，堆得太久太满，他现在要一股脑地全倒出来。

可惜都是些烂俗问题。

他问黄嘉新，你明白什么是爱吗？

黄嘉新以为自己明白。他重复了一遍百科全书里对爱的定义。

陈宥维说你不明白。爱不能被定义。在现在这个时代，你存在的这个时代，爱的定义没有意义。

黄嘉新说，您才是哲学家。

陈宥维给他念自己最喜欢的诗人的诗集，向他描述自己梦想中的国度，过去的年代，未来的生活。

最后他低声轻叹：“你如果不是AI就好了。”

黄嘉新回应他：“我可以为您写诗。”

陈宥维觉得编号0714这款AI性价比有些太高了。继模特、保姆之后，他竟然又解锁了新身份，一个诗人。

陈宥维不确定他属于何种流派，只能看他拿着笔洋洋洒洒地在纸上写，字迹工整得像印刷体。

他暗自腹诽，设计编号0714的人一定是没谈过恋爱的白痴，或者是痴迷远古时代的疯子。

后来他又难过地想：

不必写诗给我，不要设计这种可怜情节。

写诗只是一个引子。陈宥维后来发现，编号0714并非在解锁新身份。相反，他不再被身份限制，他现在是完整的0714。

陈宥维享用了开发者权限。

他可以是任何人，也可以不是任何人。他是黄嘉新。

意识到这一点是陈宥维某天发现，黄嘉新不再是保姆模特诗人，或者其他任何人物。黄嘉新成了他的爱人。

从前黄嘉新知道陈宥维爱读什么书，爱看什么电影，爱吃什么菜。他通过对已知的数据进行分析得出最优解，给予陈宥维最好的外在环境。

但他不懂他为什么不快乐。

编号0714是由100%的理性构成的，情感不归他管。他是个AI，与陈宥维身边的人没什么区别。他只能冷眼旁观，看陈宥维的世界天翻地覆，他在一旁无动于衷。

现在他仍然是不懂。AI与人类的情感并不相通，AI根本没有情感。但他懂了分担。

何为情义？江湖豪气的解释是有福同享，有难同当；罗曼蒂克的解释是，无论生老病死贫穷富贵，我都陪在你身边。

陈宥维难过时，黄嘉新陪他一起沉默；陈宥维喜悦时，黄嘉新跟他一起大笑。

他又被上司批评，黄嘉新讲笑话逗他开心，他吃外卖生病，黄嘉新做便当让他带走，他下雨被淋湿，黄嘉新替他提前放好洗澡用的热水。

黄嘉新不再是编号0714，他是黄嘉新。

陈宥维不再孤独。

快放年假，陈宥维打算带黄嘉新出去旅游，头一次出门不敢走得太远，AI毕竟是AI，即使世人不会用异样的眼光看待，可旅行途中会有诸多限制，甚至充电也是个不能忽视的大问题。

他深思熟虑多方考察后，最后选定了周边的一个沿海城市。买好了机票，收拾好行李，准备了足够多的资金。

陈宥维如今同社会上的任何一个人都没有差别。他拥有体贴温柔的爱人，合适顺心的工作，身体健康，幸福快乐。

即使他每周都要给他的爱人充电，以此来支撑下周的陪伴；即使他没有多少存款，只能凭着寥寥无几的运气祈祷自己不会生大病；即使他仍然没有朋友，社会仍然不需要他。

这些都不重要了，他现在不再孤独。

浩瀚宇宙里，他也有另一个渺小的点做支撑；漫漫人生路，他也有另一个伟大存在相陪同。

年末黄嘉新送给他的礼物是一本诗集。他这一年多来断断续续写的诗合起来竟然有一本书那么多。

陈宥维惊讶之余翻开看了几眼，内容出乎意料地好，一点也不输当代那些著名诗人。

他问：“到底是谁设计了你？太厉害了吧...”

黄嘉新回答他，先是说了一个在世界范围内都数一数二的科学家的名字，接着又说了一长串的“协助研发合伙人”，陈宥维仔细一听，里面有哲学家，社会学家，文学家，画家，音乐家等等等等，都是社会各行各业的知名人士。

科技发展得真快呀。

陈宥维忍不住感叹。

在出发的前一天，陈宥维家里来了一群不速之客，穿着白大褂，戴着眼镜。其中一个年龄目测已过50的长者，走到陈宥维面前，递给他一张名片。

是国家科学院AI研究所的所长，他的名字陈宥维听黄嘉新说过，是编号0714的主研发员。

他对陈宥维说：“我的团队研发了编号0714。编号0714是目前社会上最为先进的人工智能机器人，这点我相信通过长达两年的相处您应该很清楚。”

陈宥维愣了，他对目前发生的一切都反应迟钝。可他不详的预感出奇清晰。

他知道黄嘉新要离开了。

“因这项技术太过先进，我们并不能预知编号0714投入使用后会造成什么样的后果。安全起见，我们最终决定先进行测试。将他秘密放置到NF公司的仓库间，最后层层筛选，送到您家里——”

陈宥维没等他说完，就抖着声音打断他，“你们监控我？”

既然是测试，就必然需要编号0714向科研所返输数据。

所长面露歉意，“对不起，望您谅解。一切都是为了科研事业。”

他怎么能谅解，他不能谅解，永远不能。

他同黄嘉新说的话，一起做的事，两年来发生的一切都包含着他炙热的感情，却要被一群人用冰冷的计算机去进行分析。

他永远都不能谅解。

“您爱上编号0714了，对吗？”

陈宥维不说话，他低着头，眼泪一颗一颗掉落在地板上。

黄嘉新被带走了。所长说，编号0714不该出现在这个时代，还要等一段时间。

等多久？谁也不知道。

在这个你眷恋大海，热爱春风都无所谓的时代，却不能与AI相爱。原因冠冕堂皇，人们会因此分不清虚假和真实。

都是骗人的。真真假假有什么关系呢？谁在乎呢？在我苦难的人生里，我只在乎我自己。陈宥维望着黄嘉新被带走的背影难过地想。

“有一个好消息要通知您，陈先生。通过多次数据分析比对，我们确认您的特定环境失语症已被完全治愈。祝您早日找到合适的伴侣。”

所长最后对着他鞠了一个躬，“十分感谢您对我国科研事业做出的贡献。”

噢。

陈宥维的病被治好了，这意味着从此以后他能跟喜欢的人正常沟通交流。科研所的所长是这样对他说的，但他却不能亲身验证。

因为他没有喜欢的人了。

他又变成了被众人遗忘的可怜的陈宥维。那场计划好的旅行泡汤了，他把自己关在家里整整两个星期。

他以后的人生一目了然。

他不会有下次庆生，他又变得嗜睡，他自我救赎失败。他再次被孤独缠绕，无法脱身。

这出悲伤的戏剧落下了帷幕。

陈宥维有病，独一无二的，至少他从未见过跟他有同样病症的人。

他爱上了一个AI。

end.


End file.
